Gaki, the Tyrogue
Name: Gaki Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Pokemon '''Subspecies: Tyrogue History Gaki was the youngest of three Tyrogues fathered and raised by a Hitmonlee whom protected them and taught them. Gaki was the weakest of the three, as was natural of a still growing pokemon, but he more than made up for it in tenacity. He was eager to keep up with his eggmates in terms of strength and skill. Strangely enough their father (even before he was born) had kept them moving around, never settling in one area. Gaki had always thought that it was normal but they were actually running. From what, he didn't know. Gaki never really got the chance to catch up to his eggmates. One day, when their father had disappeared earlier that morning, the three of them were attacked by both a zoroark and a krookodile working together. He eggmates were the first to be attacked as Gaki was out looking for their father. They were the target of just the Zoroark, but even both of them were no match for the larger pokemon and were easily killed. Gaki on the other hand had been found and attacked by the Krookodile. He let his guard down for a moment and sudden found himself beside a monster easily twice his size. The Krookodile move to bite his head clean off, but at the last moment Gaki tried to duck away and promptly had his still growing horns as well as a good chuck of the skin from his head bitten clean off. Despite the searing pain, Gaki dashed away as fast as he could. The larger pokemon continued to chase until Gaki had found himself a small crevice in the side of a hill that he could just barely fit through. He hid there for several days as a fever had set in despite his attempts to nurse the wound. The luck and persistance he survived the ordeal, but was now on his own. Since then he survived by himself, running and hiding from both pokemon and humans. He would slowly attack larger and stronger pokemon to keep himself alive and growing stronger until he began to attack humans as well. This eventually led to the discovery that his human form appeared so similar to humans that even the humans couldn't tell what he really was. He took advantage of the fact and began to venture into human towns. It made his life much easier to live in the relative safety of human towns and he has been living as such ever since. Personality Gaki isn't the friendliest of pokemon but neither is he the brutal predator that other pokemon may be. He simply has grown used to the idea that it is safer to avoid others or at least to avoid attracting their ire. This doesn't keep him from attacking others but rather has given him the line of thought that, if he were to anger someone, he should kill them to avoid future trouble. Failing that, he leaves the area and hopes they don't follow. Despite being a young pokemon he is very serious-minded. When he was . He still retains his natural curiosity and eagerness to prove himself though. He is always seeking out ways to make himself better and stronger than before. This often shows himself in how he acts around others. He tries to make himself appear tougher and more threatening than he really is. Meeting his first Human He had seen humans before then but the first human that he 'met' was his first human target. It was a young human with a weak pokemon companion and a little to much curiosity and confidence. Gaki had been stealing food from a human farm for a few days when the child decided he would bravely go out on his own while his parents were gone to stop the thief. When Gaki spotted the human by himself he worked up the courage to attack the human first. Overall the battle was short. Gaki killed both the child and his single pokemon, stole some food, and fled the area before the older humans sought revenge against him. It was this fight that gave Gaki the confidence to confront humans. Relationships None. Category:Player Character